Lazy's Birthday Dream
"Lazy's Birthday Dream" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was the day of Lazy's birthday during the first year of Empath being home from Psychelia, and Lazy fell asleep while everybody was preparing for the party. He could only imagine what it's going to be like this year. "Lazy! Lazy, wake up! It's time for your smurfday celebration!" a Smurf was calling out to him in his sleep. Lazy woke up and found out that it was the Smurflings. "Oh, hello there. I didn't think that the party would be starting soon." "We've been busy for hours, Lazy," Snappy said. "Yeah, do you know how much work it smurfed us just to get things ready?" Nat said. "Hey, it's only Lazy who's smurfing a smurfday today," Slouchy said. "I bet you must be needing something to get this party smurfed and ready for you, so we smurfed the honors of smurfing you this," Sassette said, producing a box of what appeared to be rolled-up cigarettes. Lazy looked at the Smurflings in amazement. "You Smurflings did this for me?" he asked. "Why wouldn't we, Lazy?" Snappy said. "We know how much you like smurfing in those green leaves that you're so smurfy about." "So we smurfed you only the best in smurfed-up cigarettes," Nat said. "What are you waiting for?" Slouchy said. "Go ahead and smurf yourself one to light up!" "Here, you can use this," Sassette said, producing a lighter in the other hand. "Oh, this is just too real to be a dream," Lazy said as he took one of the cigarettes out of the box and had Sassette light one up. He inhaled and noticed how sweet the smoke tasted. "Aaaaahhh...this really smurfs the spot!" "Here, smurf the whole box with you," Sassette said. "It's your smurfday present this year." "Oh, you're the best friends that a Smurf like me can have," Lazy said, taking a few more puffs while also grabbing the box of cigarettes. "Wow, this really gets me smurfing in the clouds. It must be a special blend of smurfnip." "Comes from Farmer's special crop out in the fields, Lazy," Slouchy said. "Only he knows how to grow smurfnip to smurf you that extra special kick." "We would have smurfed out in the fields all day smurfing the stuff, but Farmer says that this is only for Lazy's smurfday party, because he really cares about you," Snappy said. "Just don't smurf it all at once, though," Nat said. "Make sure you smurf the rest for later on, when you really need to feel that smurf." "Come on, Lazy, let's get smurfing to the party," Sassette said, grabbing Lazy's hand after he had finished smoking the cigarette. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," Lazy said as he got up and followed the Smurflings into the center of the village where he saw all his fellow Smurfs looking so mellow, as if they have been smoking the same herbs. He also noticed that everything in the village had a strange green tint, which seemed to suggest the idea that they were all intoxicated. "Lazy, you're just in time," Papa Smurf greeted him. "Greedy has smurfed you a very special cake for your smurfday this year." "A very special cake?" Lazy said. "What kind of cake is it, Papa Smurf?" "Oh, it's a very special recipe, smurfed with all kinds of herbs and ingredients that will make you feel just as relaxed and as smurfy as we are," Papa Smurf said. "Yeah, this is the cake that really bakes you," Greedy said as he brought out the cake that somehow had green frosting on it and designs of smurfnip blossoms on it. Lazy noticed that Empath also appeared to be rather mellow. "This smurf understands that you enjoy indulging yourself in various types of relaxants, so it was this smurf's idea that this year you should have a smurfday cake to elevate your spirits to the highest degree possible," Empath said. "Oh, I didn't know that you cared about me wanting to feel so high, Empath," Lazy said. "You're not going to smurf it against me and Nabby for having you smurf your first smurfnip cigarette, are you?" "Not at all, fellow Lazy, not at all," Empath said, sounding rather chipper. "In fact, this smurf appreciates your efforts in trying to make this smurf feel more like a Smurf through the experimentation with the intoxicating substances. This smurf found the experience rather...interesting." "Oh, Lazy, I've got a little surprise for you," Smurfette said. Lazy looked and saw that Smurfette was dressed in a skimpy outfit that seemed to be made of smurfnip leaves. "Don't you think that I look smurfy in this? Farmer helped me to smurf this outfit just for you." "For me?" Lazy said. "Oh, Smurfette, you look so smurfy in those leaves." "You should be careful wearing that, Smurfette," Hefty said. "You smurf so hot in it that you might end up smurfing the leaves on fire, and then there will be nothing left but fumes to inhale." "But Hefty, isn't that the point?" Tuffy said. "She ignites the leaves just by wearing them, and then we just smurf in the fumes. Isn't that brilliant?" "I'm sure that it will make a fasmurfnating study on how much body temperature it would require to make smurfnip leaves combust to the point of generating intoxicating fumes, but right now it's really hard for me to think clearly enough to smurf into such a discussion," Brainy said. "That's okay, Brainy," Lazy said. "It doesn't matter to me whether Smurfette's outfit smurfs up in flames or not." "Here, Lazy, try one of my smurfberry candies," Jokey said as he popped one into Lazy's mouth. "Oooh, this smurfberry candy's got me feeling all smurfed up, like it's got so much hypertine and some other things in it," Lazy said after he tasted the candy. "Yeah, I made these candies especially for you, Lazy," Jokey said with a laugh. "There's so much hypertine in this candy it will make your head spin, if the other things in it don't smurf the job first." Suddenly Lazy felt an explosion in his mouth. "Was the candy supposed to do that, Jokey?" Lazy asked. "Of course it does," Jokey said. "I wouldn't offer you a candy like that if it didn't have one of my surprise tricks in it." Lazy burped. "Well, it sure has a smoky aftertaste." "Hey, Lazy, you've got to try this," Snappy said as he handed Lazy and his fellow Smurflings what appeared to be thin straws wrapped in colorful paper. "These are fizzy pops, which you're supposed to smurf through your nose, and it makes you feel like you've got soda foam up your nose." "Really?" Lazy said as he took one of the straws. "I've got to see how this smurfs!" "Ready, Smurflings?" Nat said, as all four of them unwrapped their straws. "One...two...three...SNIFF!" All four Smurflings sniffed up the contents in their straws, as also did Lazy. "Ohhhh...I can feel the fizzy pops fizzling inside my nose right now," Slouchy said. "Burping badgers, so can I," Sassette said. "Wow, that's an amazing awesome feeling," Snappy said. "The only problem is, it makes your nose run like smurfy afterward." Lazy could feel his nose running. "Oops...I've got to be careful with this!" he said while laughing. "Don't worry about that, Lazy," Nat said. "You smurf enough of those, you'll get used to the after-effects." "All right, my little Smurfs, it's time for Lazy to smurf a wish and blow out the candles," Papa Smurf said, as Handy produced a staircase ladder to the top of the cake where the candles were placed. Lazy went up to the top of the cake and looked at the candle, which was also in a shade of green. "Oh boy...what to wish for...what to wish for...," he said to himself. Then he took in a big breath and blew out the candles as the other Smurfs cheered. "The first slice of the cake goes to Lazy, to see how he likes his special smurfday cake," Greedy said, as he cut out a slice and put it on a plate. Lazy took a bite out of the slice. "Ohhhh...mmmmm...wow, that's amazing! I could feel every smurf of me tingling all over with this cake!" Already Lazy could see his vision blurring and colors becoming unusually brighter as the effects of the ingredients mixed into the cake have started to take its effect. "Be careful, Lazy," Papa Smurf said with a chuckle. "We don't want you smurfing out before you get to smurf everything else in your party." "You mean there's more?" Lazy asked, sounding curious. "That's not all we have for this year's smurfday surprise, Lazy," Handy said. "Tapper and I have been smurfing together a little something that I think all the Smurfs will want to enjoy...it's a special smurfing pool full of Tapper's homemade sarsaparilla ale." "Aye, not only can you swim in this pool, you can also drink the water," Tapper said. "This pool is made to make you feel smurfy all over." "Oh, Handy...oh, Tapper...you shouldn't have smurfed this all for me on my smurfday," Lazy said, amazed by the sight of the smurfing pool full of sarsaparilla ale. "This is really one of the best smurfday surprises that I have ever smurfed." "Well, go in and smurf a dip, laddie," Duncan said. "Last Smurf in is a rotten Smurf," Lazy called out as he raced toward the smurfing pool and dived in headfirst into the foaming brown liquid that felt so smooth and delicious drinking. Some of the other Smurfs followed and got totally sloshed as they swam and drank the water. "I...love Handy's new smurfing pool," Grouchy said as he rose up in the ale with a hiccup. All the Smurfs were having fun eating cake and swimming in Handy and Tapper's sarsaparilla ale pool, feeling so immensely good that Lazy had to think that the whole thing felt like a dream. There was no way that such a thing could possibly happen in reality, he thought. "Well, well, well, I finally have you Smurfs right where I want you," a familiar evil voice said as he and his cat let out a laugh. Lazy was surprised to find out who it was that just crashed their party. "Gargamel! What do you want with us?" "Oh, I was invited to this party by Papa Smurf, since he saw what a changed man I am after I renounced my vow of revenge upon you Smurfs," Gargamel said. "Besides that, I have discovered the wondrous joys of smurfnip, which has made and my cat feel really good inside...even better than the thought of ever having Smurfs for dinner. And of course, I have you, little Smurf, to thank for always getting my cat to feel rather funny after leading him into catnip all these years. Apparently he just can't seem to get enough of the plant." Azrael let out a meow that sounded like he was totally intoxicated with the stuff. "Well, help yourself to the wonderful cake that Greedy made," Lazy said. "There's more than enough for everybody at this party." "Oh, don't mind if I do," Gargamel said as Greedy served him a slice, which he quickly ate. "Mmmmmm...this definitely tastes like food of the gods." "This has got to be the strangest smurfday party that I ever had," Lazy said as he dove back into the sarsaparilla ale. As Lazy floated on his back in the pool of ale, watching the Smurfs dancing around with pink elephants and mushrooms with eyes, he was singing: :I smurf trees of green, red roses too. :I smurf them bloom for me and you, :And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. :I smurf skies of blue, and clouds of white, :The bright smurfed day, the dark smurfed night, :And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. :The colors of the rainbow, so smurfy in the sky, :Are also on the faces of Smurfs that go by. :I see friends smurfing hands, saying 'How do you do?' :They're really saying, 'I love you.' :I smurf babies cry, I watch Smurflings grow. :They'll smurf much more than I'll ever know, :And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. :Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world. And as he finished the song, and heard the crowd chanting, "Lazy...Lazy...Lazy...," he found himself sinking in the pool of ale, unable to surface, and watching everything in his world suddenly go black, though he could still hear his name being called. "Lazy, Lazy, it's time to wake up," a female voice called out. Lazy found himself opening his eyes, and seeing Smurfette with Empath. "Oh, hi, Smurfette...is it time for my smurfday party? I can't wait to see what the others have smurfed for me." "This smurf senses that you had an interesting dream while you were resting in wait for the birthday party to start," Empath said. "You wouldn't believe the dream if I had smurfed you, Empath," Lazy said as he got up to join Empath and Smurfette in going to the party. Notes * The image of Lazy floating on a giant cigarette carton in a pool of sarsaparilla ale is based on the cover image from "Bathing Smurfs". * The birthday cake image is a modified version of the wedding cake from "Smurfily Ever After". * The swimming pool full of sarsaparilla ale is based on the one in Smurfy Acres from the eponymous episode from the cartoon show. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Birthday stories